I Should Be
by Starrgurl327
Summary: [NaLu song fic] - "No more will I sit by & tell her that everything will be okay. No more will I let the son of a bitch hurt her. No more will I let this back & forth, "he loves me, he loves me not" bullshit continue. NO. MORE." - *M for language, lime, & triggering events.* Song: Dru Hill - I Should Be...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, Starrgurl327, DO NOT own anything regarding Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu & Lucy would've kissed by now. Just saying.

I was just chillin listening to my music when this song came on & all the sudden a NaLu scenario was forming in my mind & I just had to write it down before I forget anything. This is my second fic, but my first Fairy Tail fic & I'm pretty excited about it. I've been wanting to do one for a while but I was waiting until I finish all of Fairy Tail before I do an actual story based on the Fairy Tail universe. This is just an AU one-shot based off a song I do not own. But I hope y'all like it! Enjoy!

"This" – Talking

 _This_ – Thoughts

 **This** – Flashbacks

 **I Should Be…**

 ** _Girl I know he ain't taking care of you,_**

 ** _I can see it in your face._**

 ** _And I know that's not the man you really want, y'know?_**

 ** _So if you're sick & tired of him,_**

 ** _Then come see me._**

 ** _I'm a better man anyway._**

 _Again. She's crying again. Why does she keep doing this to herself? I hate to see her cry. I hate to see that breath taking smile turn into a heart wrenching frown. I hate to see her heart break over & over & over & over again. Those chocolate orbs that once held light & love for all is filled with anguish. I hate it. Most of all, I hate him. He's the reason for her sadness, for me waking up to a phone call at 2:00 in the morning of her sobbing uncontrollably. He's the main reason, the only reason why my girl is crying… again. No more. No more will I sit by & tell her that everything will be okay. No more will I let the son of a bitch hurt her. No more will I let this back & forth, "he loves me, he loves me not" bullshit continue. NO. MORE._

Natsu threw the teaspoon into the kitchen sink & turned around facing the living room. He stared at the back of her head for what seemed like hours but only lasted for a minute & narrowed his eyes. _Enough is enough._ Her sniffling snapped him back into it  & he grabbed her cup of tea & walked those familiar six steps from the kitchen to the couch. He handed her the mug as she mumbled a thank you. He sat down next to her & watched her take a long sip. She sighed with content. _Good the tea's working._ She placed the mug on the coffee table, sat back,  & ran a hand through her long soft golden locks. Oh how his fingers itched to do the same. _Now's not the time to fantasize._

"What are you doing, Luce?" He spoke softly to her. Instead of answering, she lowered her head, hair hiding her face. Natsu bent over to try to get a good look at her, but it was futile, she just wouldn't look at him. He sighed heavily, threw himself against the couch, & rubbed a hand down his face.

"Lucy…"

She snapped her head up, "I don't know, ok!"

He looked at her & his heart twisted. Her eyes were red & puffy screaming "exhausted" & "lost", more tears threatening to fall, eyebrows raised in pain, lips trembling… He had never seen her so broken, he had to look away, he couldn't bear it. He rubbed his chest, looking like he's just rubbing an itch away but in fact he's soothing his aching heart.

"I don't know what to do or what to think anymore." She bowed her head, staring at her twiddling fingers.

 _Bullshit._

Lucy let out a dry chuckle & looked back up at him with a small smile, humor flashed across her eyes so quick a normal person would've missed, but not Natsu, he caught it & his insides soared. He didn't even notice he voiced his thoughts, but he'd gladly do it again in a heartbeat just so he could see his old Lucy back, even if for a split second. "He wasn't always like this y'know."

Natsu blinked, "Huh?"

"Sting." Lucy informed, "He wasn't always like this." Natsu resisted the urge to snort & roll his eyes. "He used to be so kind, funny, loving, adventurous, spontaneous-" Lucy zoned out for a second, reminiscing as a small smile graced her face. Natsu frowned. "He really was a great guy Natsu." She looked back at him still smiling, "I know in the beginning you guys didn't talk much," _For obvious reasons. The guy's a total butt plug. I called it from the beginning._ "But if you would've given him a chance, I think you guys-"

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Lucy chuckled & raised her hands in a defensive position. "Ok, ok." She brought her hands down into her lap. "He was one of the kindest guys I know, but I don't know when or how, but something changed, he changed. He'd come home at wee hours of the morning, if at all. He would say things, demeaning things. He had such a bad temper & get so violent-"

Natsu abruptly stood up, "DID HE HIT YOU?!" Lucy looked at his face & knew one answer, the wrong answer, & he'd be on the national news by daybreak.

"NO!" Lucy responded hurriedly. He never laid hands on her, but slight hesitation & all hell would break loose. "He never hit me. He would just throw things & punch holes in the walls." Natsu visibly relaxed at that. _Phew. That was-_

Natsu tensed right back up, "But he never physically harmed you?"

Lucy sighed, "No, Natsu. I was never harmed." She replied calmly & Natsu resumed his relaxed position. "Now would you sit back down! You're making me nervous!" Natsu huffed & slowly made his way back to his place on the couch when Lucy grabbed him & yanked him back down. Natsu pouted & Lucy responded by rolling her eyes at his childish antics. Silence befell them as Natsu stared at her waiting for her to continue. He could tell that she was struggling with whatever she wanted to say. He was about to tell her that she didn't have to say anything, but she beat him to it.

"I think that's why I stayed as long as I did. I just kept thinking that this will be the last time, that it'll be better tomorrow," tears rolled down her face, "but it didn't get better. The violence, the verbal abuse, the women, it just kept going." She sobbed out. Natsu reached for her & pulled her into him as she sobbed into his chest. Natsu stared off at the adjacent wall as he held her trembling form. There's nothing he could say to make her heartbreak any less painful. She was betrayed in the worst way by someone she thought she could trust. So he just held her. That's all he could do, just hold her.

"I-I don't u-unders-stand. I was s-so good t-to h-him. I-I th-thought he l-loved m-me." Lucy sobbed out into his chest. Holding onto him like he's her lifeline.

Lucy looked back up at him, tears streaming down, "W-Why would h-he do this to m-me?" She searched his face trying to find some kind of answer, but Natsu just looked at her with sympathy. "Luce…" Lucy's face contorted & she threw her face into his chest & cried out. _Please. Don't cry anymore. There's got be something I could say. Anything._ He looked down at her  & frowned at her still hysterical self. _Maybe if I told her… No, this isn't the time… But I can make her happy again… No! No, Natsu don't be so selfish. Now's not the time to make a move. She needs a friend._ Debating whether to confess or not, he bent down  & laid his face in her hair while he rubbed his hand from the back of her head down to her back in a soothing fashion. He closed his eyes & breathed her in. _Fuck it._

Natsu pushed Lucy away & shook her shoulders, "Hey." Lucy sniffled & Natsu shook her again, "Look at me." Lucy slowly brought her head up & looked into his stern eyes. "You are so much more than this. You don't need to change for anyone, you're perfect just the way you are-"

"Sting doesn't think so." Lucy interrupted in a hush voice.

"DAMMIT!" Natsu abruptly stood back up. Lucy jumped, startled.

"He doesn't love you Luce! Don't you see that? A real man should never, _would_ never hurt his woman! The only tears you should ever have to shed is of happiness! He doesn't deserve you, he never did! You deserve a man who will love you endlessly, unconditionally, for all eternity. You deserve someone who will tell how beautiful  & how worthy you are. You deserve so much more than what that bastard has given you." Lucy looked on in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"I've been by your side through all of the drama & bullshit & I never once thought about letting you go through any of it alone, because you're my best friend & I'm yours." _I'm yours._ Natsu ran his hands through his pink locks, "Sweet Mavis, Lucy. How can't you see-" He took a deep breath, "Why can't you see that I'm the one for you? I should be your boyfriend. I should be your one  & only. I should be the one to love you, hold you, kiss you, to cherish you as the treasure you are. Whatever you had with that guy, that should've been me. I can make you happy. Truly happy. You'd never have to feel abandoned or unloved or any of these negative feelings with me. It physically hurts to see you like this & I can't take it anymore!" He got down on his knees right in front of her, staring into her shocked brown eyes. He took her hands in his not looking away & said the three words he had been dying to tell her.

"I love you… Lucy."

Lucy gasped, eyes wide, "Natsu…I.." Whatever words she was about to say next were swallowed by Natsu's mouth as he planted a firm but soft one on her. She squeaked & her eyes widened even more, she was afraid her eyeballs might roll out of her skull. Natsu's hand maneuvered up to cup her cheek & leaned more into the kiss. This kiss. Lucy could feel every emotion he was harboring for who knows how long into this one kiss.

The tension she was feeling was slowly ebbing away. Slowly, she closed her eyes, fully relaxed & started to lean into the kiss, but Natsu had already pulled away so she just ended up following. She snapped her eyes open feeling the loss of his warm soft lips. Their eyes locked & it was if time stopped. Natsu brought up his other hand & rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, but this wasn't like a caress, it was like he was wiping something away. _What?_ Lucy didn't know what it was until she blinked. Tears. _Tears?_ More came down, but Natsu wiped them away before they could get far. _Enough of the tears._

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said with a slight tug of his mouth. He continued to caress her cheeks with his thumbs. They stayed in that position for a while with Natsu on his knees, nestling in-between her legs, holding her with so much care. His eyes drifted down to her slightly red lips wanting so bad to kiss them again. _Just one more…_ but decided against it. His eyes traveled around the rest of her face, trying to get a read on what was running through her head.

"Please say something." His voice desperate, his eyes pleading.

"I-I…I…Natsu…" She placed her hands over his & slowly brought them down in front of them, another loss, & stared at their joined hands. "I need some time to think." She looked back up at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a week since that night & Lucy couldn't think of anything else. She sat in the middle of her & Sting's bed. Her hair slightly disheveled, clad in her purple & pink flannel that was ripped open, her lacy black bra, & her unbuttoned shorts. Silent tears rolled down her face as her eyes roamed the damage of the room. She stared at the massive hole in the wall by the door, the events of earlier running through her mind.

 **Sting came barging through the room with Lucy wrapped around his waist, both locked in a heated make out. When Sting's knees touched the foot of the bed, he tossed Lucy down, took his shirt off, & climbed in-between her legs. He ripped open her flannel, buttons flying off. Lucy reached for him & yanked him down to her waiting lips, her hands roaming his bare chest. Sting proceeded to massage her breasts as they continued their touchy-feely make out session. **

**Lucy didn't know how they got here, but she was kind of glad. Today has been a pretty good day for the estranged couple. A normal, quiet day. Even though she couldn't settle this unnerving turn in her stomach from the moment this began, she was glad that they could put the ever present issues aside & just be a couple. **

**It all happened so fast. One minute they're in the kitchen having a normal, rather nice conversation, then the next, here they were; Sting in-between her legs, her top open, him unbuttoning her shorts… Unbuttoning her shorts?!** ** _Whoa, wait a minute! This. This isn't right!_** **Natsu & his goofy smile flashed in her mind & tears welled up in her eyes & a rock formed in her throat. That turn in her stomach moved & transformed into an ache in her heart. ****_Oh no. What am I doing? No, this is wrong. This needs to stop._**

 **Sting kissed her jaw down to her neck then the top of her chest when Lucy put her hands on his shoulders pushing him, trying to get him to stop. "Sting, wait. Stop."**

 **Sting smiled into her cleavage, "Let's not play hard to get now. Let's just have some fun." He nipped at the skin right above the trim of her bra.**

 **"** **I can't." Lucy said, Sting not sensing the urgency in her tone.**

 **"** **You can't?" He kissed her jaw, "Can't what?" He kissed her lips, slow & lingering. He pulled away, a smirk adorning his face, & whispered huskily against her lips, "Can't have sex with your boyfriend?" His hot breath making her shiver & not in a good way. He ground his hips against hers. Lucy's lip trembled as he groaned.**

 **Lucy bit her lip & squeezed her eyes shut, "Sting… Please…" She pleaded. **

**"** **What? You got someone else?" Sting joked still peppering kisses on her neck & chest. When Lucy didn't answer, he ceased his ministrations & looked at her. Lucy turned her attention to anywhere but him. Sting sat up, his hands on either side of her & stared at her. Lucy looked off to the side suddenly finding the alarm clock fascinating.**

 **"** **Hey," Sting trying to bring her attention back to him, "you trying to say something?"**

 **Still staring at the clock, she nonchalantly replied, "I just don't feel like having sex is all."**

 **Sting narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you look at me & say that."**

 **Accepting the challenge, Lucy turned to face him, her mouth forming a thin line, "I'm not in the mood."**

 **Sting scoffed & got off of her. Lucy inwardly sighed with relief, suddenly feeling warmer with the growing distance between them. Sting positioned himself on the side of the bed, his back toward her, hands clenching the sheets, "You seemed very much in the mood earlier. You just don't feel like having sex with me, right?" No answer. **

**Sting turned his head slightly, "I asked you a quest-"**

 **"** **Yes." Lucy stated firmly.**

 **Sting fully turned to face her & stared at her as she sat there defiantly with her arms crossed keeping her torn shirt closed. Confused & hurt, Sting stood up & reached for his shirt. ****_Now you know how it feels. Asshole._** **He stalked to the window then turned around to face her, "I don't understand. Am I not good enough? Are you seeing someone? You sleeping with another guy?!" His voice steadily getting louder. Lucy almost laughed, but caught herself.** ** _What goes around, comes around. Hurts, doesn't it?_**

 **"** **Answer dammit!"**

 **"** **I'm not sleeping with anyone! Not that you should care! You're elbow deep in a new bitch every night!" Lucy yelled harshly.**

 ** _CRASH_**

 **Instinctively, Lucy shielded her head & curled up face down on the bed. She didn't move until all the crashing & cursing stopped. Shaking slightly, she slowly sat up to see everything on the dresser splayed out on the floor, broken glass everywhere, cracks & dents in the walls from when he threw furniture, everything was turned over. It was alarming how much damage he caused in a few seconds. ****_Mavis, protect me._**

 **Sting paced the front of the room with a lamp in his hand, angrily staring her down, "How long have you been whoring behind my back huh?!"**

 **Shakily, she replied, "I-I told yo-"**

 ** _CRASH_**

 **Lucy jumped. "DON'T LIE TO ME! I can see it on your face!" Tears forming, her body trembling, she clenched her fists in the sheets & squeezed her eyes shut.**

 **"** **What's his name?" Sting asked.**

 **When she didn't answer, Sting reached out & grabbed her by her bicep & dragged her out of the bed. Lucy screamed as Sting brought her to his face, "You filthy slut." He seethed.**

 **Lucy whimpered, "Sting, you're hurting me!" He scoffed & threw her back onto the bed. Lucy clutched her sore arm trying but failing to keep the tears in.**

 **Sting marched up to the edge of the bed pointing a finger at her getting ready to continue his insults. Lucy looked down as she shrunk & scooted away. Sting's lip curled in disgust at her shrinking disheveled form. He turned & did a once over of the room, "Clean up this mess." Sting demanded as he made his way out the room, but not before he punched a hole in the wall. He slammed the door shut causing Lucy to jump.**

Lucy buried her face in her hands & sobbed. _This wasn't supposed to happen. This isn't me. I don't want to feel like this; pathetic, weak, scared._ Lucy looked down at her trembling hands & clenched her fists. _I hate this feeling. I may not deserve much, but this isn't it._

 **"** **You deserve a man who will love you endlessly, unconditionally, for all eternity… You deserve so much more than what that bastard has given you."**

 **"** **I love you… Lucy"**

Natsu's words rang in her head over & over again like a séance. With each passing word, her heart quickened, she felt a sudden warmth fill her. She paid close attention to the way Natsu's words affected her & for what felt like forever, she smiled. _Lucy. You idiot. How could I have been so blind?_ She wiped the tears away, still beaming as she quickly changed clothes  & threw whatever she deemed necessary into a few bags. She laughed, feeling the weight lift off with each passing second. _I love him. He was always there when I needed him. He's my best friend, my confidant, my partner in crime, my everything. And I love him!_ Happy tears flowed down her face as she closed the last bag. She ran to the bathroom to clean herself up, tossing her hair into a ponytail. Pleased with the look given the circumstance, she grabbed her things  & made it to the living room when the front door opened. Lucy's chipper mood vanished as she saw Sting walk through the door. _Oh no. No no no no no!_

They locked eyes for a brief moment until Sting glanced at the bags she was carrying, "What is this?"

Standing her ground, Lucy took a deep breath, "I'm leaving."

Sting's eyes widened, "Look," he walked toward her, "Baby, I know I've been a jerk. I've been going through some things & it's not fair for me to take it all out on you." Sting reached for her hands, "Lucilia," She grimaced but covered it up by wiggling her nose, as if she was getting rid of an itch. _Why did I ever allow him to call me that? I can't believe once upon a time I thought that name was endearing. That's not even my name. And it doesn't even compare to what Natsu calls me…_

 **"** **Hey Luce!" Natsu smiled that dazzling smile.**

 **…**

 **"** **You disgusting idiot! Get that away from me!"**

 **Natsu laughed rambunctiously, "Aw c'mon Luce! It's not all bad!" Natsu said while trying to shove one of his famous inedible concoctions down her throat.**

 **…**

 **Natsu & Lucy continued to stroll through the lively carnival with cotton candy in her hand & a massive slurpee in his. Lucy smiled at all the lights, fun, & laughter. She turned to Natsu, watching him observe everything while drinking his sweet drink with his other hand behind his head. Sensing someone staring at him, he turned around to find Lucy looking up at him smiling cutely. He blushed lightly & scratched his cheek. Letting his eyes wander, he cleared his throat, "What?" She giggled & his eyes snapped back towards her. Still smiling that cute smile, she said, "You're my best friend Natsu." His eyes emulated surprise, but quickly recovered & grinned that stupid grin she loved so much. He chuckled, "You're mine too Luce!" A light pink dusted her cheeks & her smile grew, "I'm glad."**

 **Blushing profusely, Natsu shoved his hand into her face while he turned the other way mumbling, "Weirdo." And took a long sip from his drink while Lucy laughed, trying to remove his hand.**

A blush formed on her cheeks as she tried to shake the memories away. She came back to reality only to find that Sting was still spouting out whatever lame ass excuse he came up with this time. Done with his bullshit, she snatched her hands away & Sting immediately shut up & looked at her, stunned.

"Look, Sting," Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry," _No I'm not._ "But this can't be fixed. This whole time I've been trying to "fix" this, "fix" that, but there is no fixing a relationship that was never meant to be in the first place."

Sting looked at her blankly, "I don't understand."

Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She sighed heavily & tightened her ponytail, maneuvering it over her shoulder. She began to play with the ends of her hair, contemplating on what she was going to say.

"You hurt me." Lucy whispered.

Sting sighed, "I know."

"You continue to hurt me." Her voice a lot clearer.

"I know, I know. Baby, I'm sorry. Let's start over." He took a step closer to reach out to her, but Lucy recoiled from him.

She looked off to the side with a thoughtful look on her face. "This past week, I've been doing a lot of thinking. A lot of soul searching. And I've realized that I can't make people value me. All I can do is show them who I am, what I feel, & what I believe in. It's up to them to realize my worth." Lucy looked up at him, her face serious. "And Natsu sees me for who I am, acknowledges what I feel, respects & admires my beliefs, accepts me wholeheartedly, & loves me entirely, & that's more than I can say for you." With that, Lucy grabbed her things & continued on her way to the door.

Sting looked after her, eyes narrowed, "You're making a big mistake, Lucy. You think that pink-haired punk can level up to me?! Think of all the great times we've shared." He slowly made his way toward her with his arms open. "All the promises we made, the future we planned together… You know I'm the best you'll ever have." He grabbed her shoulders, "Think about what you're doing! He doesn't love you like I love you!"

Lucy shrugged his hands off of her & gazed up at him with a calm angry look, "No. He doesn't."

Lucy turned her back to him, "Goodbye, Sting." And closed the door in his face. She breathed in & took her first step towards her happiness. Smiling, she made her way down the steps of the apartment complex. With each step she thought of her future with Natsu, the man she loves with everything she had. She was half way to her car when Sting came barreling down the stairs & stopped at the railing that looked over the parking lot.

He stared at her retreating form, anger boiling up, "YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! YOU WERE JUST A SLUT THAT WARMED MY BED! WHEN YOU & PINK PUSSY DON'T WORK OUT, DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME! I'LL THROW YOU BACK OUT LIKE THE TRASH YOU ARE!"

In the past, that statement would've broken Lucy, but not today. She just continued to smile. She didn't care what that douche canoe had to say. She was finally free of him. She was finally happy. Nothing, not even his vulgar words, could bring her down from the cloud she was cruising on. Lucy tossed her luggage in her car & hopped into the driver's seat. She started the car & looked back at Sting, his rant of insults, now muffled, just kept coming. She grinned up at him, even let out a little chuckle. As soon as she was out of her parking spot, she zoomed out of that place never once looking back & sped off towards the rinkedy-dink apartment of _her_ Natsu. Her smile widened. _My Natsu. I quite like that._ She sped across town, breaking a few traffic laws in the process, but she didn't care. She couldn't wait to see him  & tell how much she loves him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu lazily sat in his cluttery living room flipping through the many channels on the TV clad in nothing but sweatpants. Not finding anything worthy of his attention, he stole a glance at his phone on the coffee table for the 100th time that day. Natsu picked up his phone; no missed calls, no texts. He huffed & tossed it to the other side of the couch. Natsu has been on edge ever since that night. He told her everything he was feeling, he laid it out there & now the ball is in her court. He's just afraid that that night might have been the last time he'd see or hear from her.

Natsu furiously rubbed his hands through his hair. _GAH! I'm such an idiot!_ Happy, his peculiar blue pet cat, sat perched on his lap watching Natsu's internal struggle.

Natsu sighed, rubbing the back of Happy's ears, "It's been a week, Happy. Either she's avoiding me or she's back with Dickwipe & avoiding me. Either way, I lost her." Happy purred.

"Shit!" Natsu threw his head back & stared at the ceiling, "I fucked it up."

"No you didn't." Natsu's eyes widened & his head snapped towards the direction of the voice he'd been anxiously waiting to hear. "Well, not yet, anyway." She giggled that giggle that made his heart flutter & smiled that smile that made his knees wobble. There she was standing at his front door clad in her lavender 'La Vie Est Belle' off-the-shoulder sweater, black leggings, & tan loafers. Her hair tied up in a ponytail with every angle of her beautiful face visible. Her big brown eyes sparkling with so much life, he subconsciously clutched his chest. Oh how he missed her.

He noticed something move in her arms. _Happy?_ He didn't even notice the blue cat moved. At that point, he also noticed the bags by the door as well. _What in the-_

"Well are you going to say something or are you going to sit there looking like a blubbering fish all day?" She asked with a teasing smile, one arm holding Happy & the other positioned at her hip.

Without thinking, Natsu asked, "What's with the bags?"

Lucy's playful demeanor was instantly replaced with irritation. _We haven't seen each other nor spoke for a week & THIS is what he comes up with?! _Lucy's eyebrow twitched. _The NERVE of this guy!_ Sensing the change in mood, Natsu nervously laughed. _Whoops, wrong thing to say._ He scratched the back of his head. A small smile graced Lucy's features, humor dancing in her eyes. _I just had to fall in love with a complete dolt._

Lucy exhaled slowly, "Well," she glanced down at her bags, "I left Dickwipe."

Eyes slightly larger than normal, eyebrow raised, Natsu looked at Lucy, then her bags, then back to Lucy, a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh?" He inched closer toward her.

Lucy pretending not to notice, continued nonchalantly, "Yeah, I had enough of his bullshit, so I packed. Now all I have to do is find a place to stay." She faced the ever-nearing form of Natsu with a smirk of her own, "You wouldn't happen to know anyone in need of a roommate, would ya?" She huskily asked, a fire sparkling in her eyes as they traveled down his half naked body, then back to his face. Natsu's heart sped up while a certain anatomy twitched with anticipation. _Fuck._ "Maybe." He responded, his voice raspier  & deeper than normal. As a result, Lucy felt her butterflies travel lower & lower as a blush formed on her cheeks.

Sensing the sexual tension, Happy hopped out of Lucy's arms & scurried off to who knows where. Obviously forgotten by the two horn dogs.

When in arm's length, Natsu reached out, cupping the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. With their faces only inches apart, Natsu lightly stroked her cheeks with his thumbs & whispered, "So, what does this mean?" He knew exactly what was happening, he just wanted her to say it. They teased each other, feathering their lips across one another's.

Lucy grazed her hands down his V line & hooked her fingers into the waist band of his sweatpants. Natsu let out a shaky breath. "It means that I love you & I want to be with you forever." She panted out, already out of breath from all the emotions rising.

The corner of Natsu's mouth lifted as he ever-so-gently brushed his lips across her face before hovering over her lips, "Forever is a long time."

"Not long enough." Lucy closed the gap, crashing her lips to his with such intense passion, it almost knocked him over. Natsu was rejoicing on the inside. Ever since that night, he'd been beating himself up, worrying himself sick that he might've lost the best thing that's ever happened to him. And now she's here. She loves him. _She loves me. She really loves me._ Natsu's tongue grazed the bottom of Lucy's lips, asking for entrance  & she eagerly obliged with a moan. Lucy pulled him flush against her body by his pants. Natsu slowly lowered his hands down her neck, across her shoulders, wanting to feel every inch of her. Lucy was so into the heated make out, that she completely forgot the events earlier that day. Usually that would've been a good thing, but with Natsu's hand inching dangerously close to the bruise that no doubt formed, this was not the case. Right before she could gather her bearings & stop him, it was too late. She winced. _Please don't notice. Please don't notice!_ But he did. He pulled away to stare at her. _Shit._ "What was that?" Natsu asked quizzically.

Internally, she panicked, but she remained calm on the outside, "Nothing. I probably bumped into to something without noticing." She placed her hands on his chest, stepping closer to him, "I was in a rush to get here." She added hotly. _Take the bait!_

He narrowed his eyes, "It isn't nothing. I barely touched you Luce."

"Well I-" Natsu tapped his finger in the general area & watched as Lucy flinched harder than before. _The hell?_ He quickly lifted the sleeve of her right arm until he found what was the issue. Both of them stared at the massive purple  & yellow bruise that wrapped around her bicep in the shape of a hand. Lucy was filled with dread, while Natsu's shocked face formed into anger.

His warm fingers gently grazed the throbbing welt, giving her slight relief from the pain. Lucy looked up at him & was stunned at how his touch was a stark contrast of the fury radiating off of him.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked with barely controlled rage. It sent a shiver down her spine. Lucy was not liking where this was going. _There's no hiding it now. I'll have to tell him the truth & try to calm him down cause once I tell him there's no telling what could happen! He flipped out when he thought Sting hurt me, but know that he did, Natsu might-_

"LUCY!" She snapped out of her reverie to look at him. He lifted her arm by her elbow bringing attention to the discoloration of her arm, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lucy sighed, bringing her arm down out of his grasp. Looking away, she rolled her sleeve down, "Sting…" Natsu clenched his fists. "He wasn't happy when he found out that I had grown feelings for another guy." She continued to stare at the floor, "W-we got into it, & uh… he raged out." Lucy heard shuffling & turned her attention to the commotion. Natsu was pacing around looking for most likely his other shoe.

Still clutching her arm, Lucy walked further into the apartment, "What are you doing?" She meekly asked. She watched as Natsu put his other shoe on & proceeded in looking for what she presumed a shirt.

"I'm going to give that son of a bitch what's coming to him! He's going to learn not to touch what's mine, that's for damn sure." Natsu picked up an abandoned shirt from behind the couch mumbling, "Put your hands on _my_ Lucy? I'll show him." He yanked his shirt down his body, grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter,  & marched towards the front door, "I'M GOING TO SET FIRE TO HIS SHIT!" Natsu was seething. _That bastard is mine._

 _I need to stop this._ "Natsu." Lucy calmly called his name.

Something about the tone in her voice made Natsu stop & face her. Lucy walked up to him & placed her hands on his chest & gazed at him, "Please don't go." Natsu looked away from her, huffing. Lucy laid her hand on his cheek, turning his head to face her. When their eyes met, she could see how angry he was, it unnerved her. "So you go there & accomplish whatever you have in mind, then what? He's not worth it Natsu."

Natsu cupped her face, "But you are, Luce!"

Lucy smiled lovingly at him, "You're so good to me." She caressed his cheek. She grabbed one of his hands & tugged him toward the couch, "C'mon. Today was been a long day. I just want to cuddle up with the man I love, watch movies, & eat horrible junk food." Natsu allowed himself to be pulled along.

"But Lucy-"

Lucy spun around, "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to even remember it. I'm happy now. Happier than I've ever been. Sting, who? Let's leave the past in the past. From this moment on, let's focus on the future. _Our_ future."

Natsu smiled, walked up to her & wrapped his arms around her waist, "I quite like the sound of that."

Lucy smiled up at him & pecked him on the lips, "Good."

She dragged him down to the couch & they cuddled up to each other like they always did, but this time around, there was a whole new meaning behind the way they held each other. Once they were settled, out of nowhere, Happy hopped onto Lucy's lap. She chuckled & scratched behind his ears, "Hey boy, where did you run off to?" The blue cat purred in response. Lucy giggled as she snuggled closer to Natsu & ran her hand through Happy's blue fur.

Looking down at her, Natsu still couldn't believe that she was actually his. He had always hoped that this day would come, but didn't believe it actually would. Yet, here she is, in his arms, where she should be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There it is! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are very much welcomed!

*FUN FACT* I struggled with wanting to make the antagonist Loke or Sting & literally decided by eenie-meenie-miny-moe (sp?). So don't blame me if you didn't like the character choice, BLAME THE GAME!

*SIDE NOTE* If you follow my other story "See You Later.." sorry for the crazy long wait! My computer erased my work & now I have to start from scratch. And that was earlier this year. I'm still distraught about the whole thing. So bear with me. I'll get to it soon!


	2. Author's Note!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FAIRY TAIL TO THE SONG THAT INSPRIED THIS STORY

Ok. So recently I received a message from someone telling me that song lyrics are against the Content Guidelines or whatever and pretty much threatened to take my story down if I don't remove the lyrics annnnnd I am a bit pissed off right now. Let me tell you why:

1) The lyrics play a big part in my story. That specific stanza is what inspired the whole thing to begin with! So for me to take that out would feel like taking a big chunk out of the story itself! And it's not like I take any ownership of that song. I gave the credit, and in case I didn't credit enough ….

 **I DO NOT OWN THE SONG** ** _I SHOULD BE… - DRU HILL_**

And for that I'm pissed.

2) I have been reading fanfictions (song fics included) since 2008 starting with ATLA, to DBZ, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, and a lot of other categories in between, and NONE OF THEM posed a problem! The ATLA and DBZ song fics that I remember the names to, I still found and they're doing great! Catching those reviews, favs, and follows left and right (congrats btw)! But _I'm_ getting flagged? Nuh-uh! No ma'am, no ham, no turkey! I don't think so! SO, until you can manage to not only _find_ , but also flag thousands upon thousands of song fics uhh.. CATSPATS31… you can very well leave me and my story alone. The lyrics stay.

And for that…

I am pissed.

So if this is real, and I have my doubts, I'm going to protest this thing. There should NOT be any issue with using song lyrics as long as you credit the owner/artist & make it clear that it's not you. Take my story down, I'll just put it back up! I got OneDrive, I'll fight this til your account deactivates. Try me.


End file.
